Fancy a dance?
by Alex.Ryan.me
Summary: Jack is out for the night in Cardiff when he comes across a strip club. What will happen? Sorry for the bad summary. Please review. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Fancy a dance?_

"Sam another?" Jack lifted his empty bottle up wiggling it in the air to get the bartenders to look at him. Jack smiled when he nodded back, opening a another beer then sliding it down the bar to Jack. Jack grabbed his drink looking around. "Wow this play is dead" he said out load. Jack downed his beer before lifting his coat and heading out the bar before leaving £20 on the bar next to his empty beer bottle. He closed his eyes for a moment to take in the night air as he stepped outside. Not wanting to head home just yet he decided on going for a walk.

Cardiff was filled with very drunk woman falling over their high heels, a few of them winked as he walked past them. Jack was about to give up on finding a place to go when he looked up and saw a flashing sign which read 'Men only'. He ginned pushing the doors open. "What can I get you?" Jack turned to his right and saw a blond man standing with a tray and wearing nothing but a pair of black leather shorts.

"Do you have whisky?" Jack replied, he couldn't stop looking at him. He much have been only 19. He licked his lips as he watched Jack "I'll get it for you now sir. Sit down the show is about to begin" and with that the young man walked behind the bar in search of Jack's drink.

Jack sat down facing the stage. He looked around the room. The room was filled with about twenty men wearing the same outfit as the young man who had greeted him at the door. 'I like this place' he thought. Just as his glass was placed down on the small table beside him the lights dropped and the music started. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out some money placing it in the waiters hand "Thanks" he smiled at the young man. Jack looked back at the stage when he hear the music getting louder.

Jack's jaw dropped as a slim, brown haired man stepped onto the stage. He was dressed in a police mans uniform. Jack couldn't stop the grin when the man twist his leg around the pole on the stage with his back to the audience. He leaned back and smirked running his hand down his chest. Jack watch the whole show not taking his eyes of this man once. When he dancer was dressed in only a tie and a tight pair of shorts he walked down the steps and over to Jack.

He leaned down and smirked when Jack pushed some money into his shorts. The dancer licked his lips placing his tie around his neck before heading back up the steps. He lifted his hat off the ground and placed it over himself before pulling down his shorts. He smiled at the audience before turning and walking off stage. Jack smiled to himself he had to met this man.

Jack ordered another drink when he decided to wait to talk to this man. Jack watched as dancer after dancer walked on stage, but none of them had the same effect on him as that man had. When the waiter was taking his order of beer, he didn't want to get drunk, he asked the waited "What was the name of the dancer the one dressed as a cop?"

The waiter seemed to think for a moment "Oh you mean Ianto" He pointed across the room seeing Ianto walking over to the bar. "I'll take my drink at the bar" and with that he got up and heading to the bar "Is this seat taken?" Ianto looked at the man standing beside him "No it's all yours" Jack smiled sitting down and took a sip of his beer "I'm Jack" he reached his hand across "Ianto" he took his hand.

Jack's eyes widened when he felt a spark between then, he could only hope that Ianto felt it to. Ianto quickly pulled his hand away "I have your tie" Jack said after a long while in silence just looking at each other and drinking "What?" Ianto looked confused. Jack reached into his pocked and pulled out the tie "Your tie" Ianto smiled "Your the big tipper" he smirked. Jack grinned back. They spend the next two hours talking about random stuff until the place was about to close. "I guess I better go" Jack said sadly. Ianto looked at his watch "Yeah. I better go. See you around Jack." Then he lift his coat leaving Jack still holding the tie. Jack smirked to himself 'You will see my around Ianto' Jack finished his drink before heading home.

000000000000000000000000000000

Please review x


	2. Chapter 2

Jack threw his head back against the pillow moaning in pleasure. "Oh God yes" he grabbed the mans hips as he dropped himself down on Jack's cock. Jack closed his eyes thrusting his hips up to met the young man. He opened his eyes to see Ianto's body on top of his. Jack grinned pulling him down to kiss him hard. Jack wrapped his arms around him as he thrust into him "Yes Ianto" Jack moaned as he came. The man on top of Jack slapped his chest and got up "Who the fuck is Ianto?"

Jack pulled the blanket over him "What are you talking about?" Jack rolled his eyes deciding to get up. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on "You called out Ianto when you came, my names Matthew" Jack walked over to Matthew and kissed him lightly "Don't worry about it. He's just a nobody" he lied "Come on back to bed" Jack took Matthew's hand and pulled him to the bed. "Let's get some sleep" he kissed his boyfriend before closing his eyes. Matthew lay his head Jack's chest before falling asleep.

Jack sat up most of the night thinking about Ianto. Jack had went to the strip every night the past week, he told Matthew that he was working late. He went to see Ianto dance. Oh god he wanted Ianto, he wanted to kiss all over his body and fuck him against the mattress. Jack met Matthew a few weeks ago when he was out drinking with his co-workers. He was sweet and great at giving head. He spend the night with Matthew and went home with him most nights because he enjoyed the warmed bed and someone to talk to at night.

After what felt like hours he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before work in the morning.

Meanwhile at Ianto's house:

Ianto was stretched out across his sofa watching terrible television. Ianto was dressed in a pair of old track suit bottoms and a white t shirt. He closed his eyes letting sleep take over when he heard his phone ring. He groaned reaching across the sofa and lifted his phone "Hello" he listened then answered "Here or a hotel?" He rolled his eyes "Fine. I'll be there in half an hour" he hung up, rolling onto his feet. He jumped into his shower, washing his hair and his entire body. After shaving he grabbed his hottest outfit, lifted his keys and headed out the door.

Ianto arrived at the hotel, he stepped out of the taxi and into the hotel after paying the driver. He walked straight past to the lifts heading up to the ninth floor. He knocked at the door "Mrs Smith?" he smirked when she nodded. She grabbed him pulling him into the room. Ianto kissed her lying her down onto the bed. He ran his hand up her leg under her dress "You are so sexy" he whispered into her ear as he kissed around her neck.

She moaned wrapping his legs around him pulling him closer. He was surprised when she flipped them over so that she was on top. She leaned back reaching around to her back she undid her dress letting it slide down her until he was pooled around her waist. Ianto smirked kissing her stomach "First things first" "What is it?" she closed her eyes enjoying his thong on her stomach "Payment" He replied

She pulled back getting up and walking over to her bag "Here sweetie" she smiled handing him the money, he got up tucking it into his jeans before pulling them off and kissing her again. They kissed and teased until he was lying on top of her naked. He lifted her legs around his waist "Condom?" she pulled back form the kiss "Got it covered" he grabbed his jeans from the ground and pulled out a condom "Put it on me" she took the packed opening it with her teeth before sliding it on.

000000000000000000000000000

I only had time to write this. Hope you all like it.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing for more of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto's POV

I lay there looking at her, she must have been in her fifties. She was lying on her side. I look down at her hand when something catches my eye. A wedding ring. Why do I always get the married ones? I hate selling my body like this but it's a living. I have to pay my rent some how, dancing doesn't pay enough, but I like dancing. Is she sleep yet? I have to wait until she falls a sleep before I can leave. I leaned over looking at her, she looked so peaceful. I don't really remember how I got into this kind of work. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I think it is. I get paid quite a lot of money for a couple of hours.

Why do they always use those terrible name, like Mrs Smith. I mean come on like I really care what there names are. I am here to show them a good time nothing more. Good she's fast a sleep. I rolled off the bed carefully not wanting to disturb her. I tip toed across the room to get my clothes and a small bottle of pills that had rolled out of my jacket.

I pulled up my jeans and gathered my others clothes in my arms. I pushed my hand into my pocket to make sure I had the money, good it's there. I smiled at her before turning and leaving. Not wanting to go home yet I decided on taking a walk into town. I smile looking around. God I loved being awake at this time in the morning. It was still early so no one would be heading to work yet. I settled down on a bench looking at the Bay. I must have been sleeper than at first thought because before I knew it I had fallen a sleep looking at the water. I have no idea how long I was sleeping, but it couldn't have been more than half an hour because the town was still quite.

"Hey" I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I rub my eyes turning to look at the man sitting beside me "Jack?" I smile when he hands me a coffee "Yeah. I saw you sleeping and I thought you might need a coffee" he's so sweet. I sip away at the coffee. I have never been this relaxed around someone never mind the fact that I don't really know him.

"What brings you here?" he nods at the Bay. "I had a little job to do and just fancied a walk after" he nodded "What do you do apart from dancing, if you don't mind me asking?" he smiled. God I can't stop myself smiling back when he looks at me like that. Wait what did he just ask me? I can't tell me what I do. No one knows what I do. Not even my closest friends know "I better go" I decide that is the best option to just go before he pushes the question anymore.

I don't bother to look around at him as I walk away "Wait" I stopped still facing away from him "Can I buy you breakfast?" I turn to look at him. He had gotten up and was now millimetres away from me "Ok" I hear my self say. He grins ""There's a lovely place near here" he I smile back at him as we walk towards the café.

"Table for two?" Jack nods at the waitress. "Here you are sir and sir" she hands us menus. He orders for both of us, a full English breakfast fry, Yum I haven't eaten breakfast in years, not because I didn't have the money to eat breakfast it was just that I never had the time to. When I dance I work nights and it's rare that I am wake at this time in the morning.

He also ordered two cups of coffee. We sat in silence just eating our breakfast and enjoying each other company, then I spoke up "Do you have to go to work soon?" He finishes his coffee before answering "I'm the boss. I can come in when ever I want" he smiled causing me to smiled back. What is it about this man that makes me feel like a teenager again. He's the boss, I wonder what he does for a living. I was just about to ask when...

When the bill was placed down on the table we both reached for it and our hands touches. My breath hitches feeling a spark came though me. What the hell was that about? I looked from our hands up to Jack's eyes. He was grinning so I guess he felt something to, I think "It's my treat, remember" he uses his other hand to lift my hand on the bill. I couldn't even speak. This was weird I haven't felt like this from when I was nineteen. He pays the bill before standing up.

I slide out of the seat getting up and reached out my hand "It was nice seeing you again" he stoke my hand "Yes it was" he held onto my hand looking deeply into my eyes "I...I...I..." I couldn't form my words. What is wrong with me? I said goodbye before rushing off out off the café.

I headed straight home and hoped into my shower. I washed my hair. I looked down seeing that I had a hard on. What the hell?" I started rubbing myself slowly. "Oh" I moaned as I ran my hand up and down my length, drawing out the pleasure. When I started thinking about Jack. I stopped myself and turned on the cold water, trying to calm myself down. I can't get involved with someone, I'm no good for him. He's better off without me. Everyone is better off without me.

Once I had calmed down I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist before sitting down on the sofa. I reached over for my jeans "Shit" I throw them on to the other seat. I had dropped my phone somewhere. But where? I think I had it when I was in the café with Jack.

0000000000000000000000

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's POV

Ianto all but ran away from me out of the café. I signed looking down when I spotted something at my feet. A phone. Ianto's phone. I bent down reaching for his phone. When I stood upright again it rang. What do I do now? Do I answer it? I decided to answer it. It was a blocked number "Hello" I said in my best Welsh voice. My mouth opened in stock when I heard the person on the phone speak.

"Goodbye" that was all I could say. That had to be a wrong number, right? Was I just talking to his girlfriend? She did say that she needed him now? I shook my head, searching thought his phone for an address to return the phone to. Got it!

I walked out into the main part of Cardiff. It was still early. I walked around looking for Ianto's flat. After walking around for what felt like two hours I was about to give up when, bang. He ran into me. I grinned when I saw him. He was dressed in running shorts, trainers and nothing else.

His body looked even better in the day time. I couldn't stop my eyes wondering down his body. He was ripped. He said he was sorry as he pulled out his earphones. He smiled when he saw me. "I found your phone" I fished it out of my pocket and handed it over. He seemed relieved. "Thanks"

We stood looking at each other just smiling not saying a thing. I decided to speak first "Your girlfriend called. I know I shouldn't have answered your phone but it was blocked and seemed important." he looked at me confused "Girlfriend?" he asked when I handed him his phone. "Yeah a woman called and said that she..." I took a deep breath "...needed you now. Something about a hotel"

He looked a little freaked out. Had I said something wrong? "Did she give an address?" I told him where and when to meet her. He didn't have to meet her until 3 and it was only 12 at the moment.

"Have you two been together long?" I asked faking a smile. He shifted around a bit. "Not long." he finally answered. "Jack I don't mean to sound forward or anything but I really need a shower." I felt my heart drop "Ok I guess I'll see you later then" He reached of my wrist when I turned to leave "You can come to my house for a drink if you want" he turned to look at him, He was smiling "I'd like that" "See if you can keep up Jack" he smirked before taking off. Wow, he can run fast. I flicked back my coat before running after him. By the time we got to his house I was breathing heavily.

"Come on old man" he chuckled before opening the door. He held the door open "After you" I rolled my eyes as a stepped into his house. He directed me into the living room. He kicked off his shoes at the door. "I better get a shower. I shower a lot but I like being clean" He licked his lips. "Do you want a shower...after me?" my head shot up "Sure" Was it just me or is he flirting with me? He can't be he has a girlfriend. "Right. Make yourself at home." and with that he was gone into the bathroom.

I walked around the living room looking through his DVD collection. He had all the James Bond films. I stopped in my tracks when I heard something. I walked towards the noise. It was Ianto. He's singing? I gently pushed the bathroom door open, to reveal Ianto. He had his back to me washing his body. I had to hold back a moan when I saw him run his hands down his legs.

He doesn't seem to see me. I can hear him singing softly. I turn to leave when I hear "Care to join me?" I spun around to see Ianto standing facing me naked. He hasn't stopped soaping himself. I can't believe how nervous I feel. I haven't felt like that in countless years. I slid off my coat, tossing it into the living room. I stepped into the bathroom. He reached his hands out for me "Fuck me Jack. I want to feel you" he started stroking himself as I made quick off my clothes.

I stepped under the water in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a passionate kiss. "What about your girlfriend?" I asked against his lips "Forget her". I moaned when he kissed around my neck. I wanted him so bad, but I was torn. He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. What should I do? "Wait I need to tell you something." he doesn't stop what he was doing "Mmmm..." I tried to speak when he reached for my cock and pulled it.

"I have a..a...a..boyfff..." I panted, I couldn't stop himself I pushed him against the tiled wall kissing him with so much hunger. He wrapped his legs around me. What was I going to tell him? I shook my head. I guess whatever it is doesn't matter if I can't remember.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Please review

What do you think Jack should do?


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto and Jack kissed holding on to each other as the water slowly got colder. Ianto shivered. "You cold Yan?" Ianto nodded with a small smile. 'How can he make my name sound so sexy?' Jack wrapped one arm around Ianto holding him still wrapped around Jack's waist as he reached with his other hand to turn off the water. "Better?" Ianto nodded. They held each other just looking into each others eyes. It just seemed like they knew each other for years, but they met for the first time a week ago. Everything felt right between them.

"I want you so bad" Ianto whispered in Jack's ear before kissing behind Jack's ear. "Do you have any protection?" Jack doesn't need to use protection because of the health care from where he was from. When he was born he was given all his shots. "In my bedroom" Ianto slide down Jack's body making sure to hold tightly onto him causing Jack to moan softly. "Your such a tease" Ianto licked his lips reaching for Jack's hand dragging him to his bedroom.

Ianto stood beside his bed as Jack stood on the other side. "Are you sure about this?" Jack spoke softly. Ianto got on his hands and knees as he crawled across the bed, then kneed up in front of Jack "I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life" Jack leaned down to capture Ianto lips against his. Ianto kissed him back, pulling Jack down on top of him.

They kissed allowing their hands to travel and explore each other bodies. Ianto smiled against Jack's lips as he heard him moan softly. Ianto couldn't help but think how amazing Jack looks. 'How did he get a tan in Cardiff?' Ianto rolled on top of Jack grounded his hips against Jack's. "I need to tell you something" Jack pulled back from the kiss "Is this about your girlfriend?" Ianto sighed looking away.

"I don't...have a girlfriend" Ianto said not looking at Jack. Jack reached up to cup Ianto's cheek and smiled when he saw Ianto lean into his touch. Ianto was going to tell Jack everything but he quickly decided not to. 'Jack would freak out if I told him' Ianto thought.

"I know that I dance in a gay bar and I am...well...I would say that I am bisexual...but" he closed his eyes "...I've never gone all the way with a man. Just kissing and blow jobs, but I really like you. Your different" Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack smiling up at him.

"It's ok. I really like you to." Jack wouldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. 'But why did he lie about having a girlfriend?' "If you want we can take it slow. We don't have to do anything that your not ready for" Ianto just had to kiss him. He was so hot. Jack felt Ianto relax before flipping him over so Jack was on top. Ianto moaned letting his head fall to the side when he felt Jack attack his neck, then down his chest stopping to nibble at Ianto nipples each in turn until they where hard. Ianto was panting leaning into Jack's touch.

Jack carried on going down until he reached Ianto's hip bone. "Are you sure?" he looked up at Ianto. Ianto nodded without opening his eyes. Ianto's member stood hard begging to be touched. Jack licked his lips before kissing the tip of Ianto's cock. Ianto reached for Jack's hair. Jack licked down the length getting more of Ianto in to his mouth. Ianto panted "Oh God Jack" Ianto has never felt this alive and this was only a blow job. He moaned thinking about what it would feel like to have Jack in him.

When Jack felt Ianto buck up into his mouth, he used his right hand to push him down, keeping his hips on the bed before cupping his balls with the other hand. He knew Ianto was close, his balls where tight and his breath was coming out in short pants. Ianto whimpered when Jack released him from his mouth "Your so sexy" Jack lifted his head to meet Ianto eyes that where now open. "No I'm not" Ianto panted "Yes you are" not waiting on a reply Jack took Ianto in his moth again.

Ianto closed his eyes again "Jack...Jack...Oh Jack...I'm going to..." he was too far gone to fully warn Jack. He came in Jack mouth with a moan of pure pleasure. Jack grinned swallowing every last drop before kissing back up Ianto spent body. Ianto pulled Jack down into a passionate kiss. He would taste himself in Jack's mouth as it turned him on so much. He wanted Jack so much.

He pulled back from the kiss when he heard his phone ringing. He groaned in anger. Jack moved back allowing Ianto to get up. He walked into the living room looking for his phone. Then he saw it lying on the kitchen table. He looked at the caller ID "Shit" he rolled his eyes before picking up his phone. He sighed listening to the woman on the phone.

It was her calling to remind him that he had to go and see a woman in a local hotel in about twenty minutes. He hung up before letting the phone drop on the sofa. He walked back into the bedroom when he had calmed himself. Jack was lying popped up on his elbow waiting for Ianto to come back. Ianto leaned against the door frame "Jack I'm sorry but I have to go to work now, my boss called." Jack smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes "That's ok Yan. I'll met you after work for a drink?" Ianto nodded.

0000000000000000000000000

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto stared down at Jack lying on his bed "Do you have any plans for today?" He asks walking back over to his bed, sliding onto the bed next to Jack. "Nope" Jack smiles moving closer, Ianto licks his lips, running his fingertips down Jack's side. "I wish I didn't have to go to work so I could just stay here with you in bed having fun" he winked. Jack rolls him over so that he was lying on top of Ianto facing him.

"What kinds of fun?" Ianto moaned feeling Jack rocking his hips into Ianto, brushing his cock against Ianto. Ianto looked straight up into Jack's eyes "Fuck work I'm staying here" Ianto grabbed Jack pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jack kissed his way down Ianto's body when he had to pull back from the kiss because the need for air was too great. Ianto lifted his head up to look at Jack as he kissed down his chest, teasing each tipple in turn before kissing his way back up again. "Wait a minute" Jack lifted his weight up onto his arms to look at Ianto "I thought you were a dancer in that club" Ianto nods confused not sure where he is going with this.

"It's just about 3, why are you going into work so early?" Ianto shifts uneasily under Jack. "I…I….I'm sort of dancing in the afternoon now" he lied looking away from Jack's gaze. "Remember I was at the club most nights for a week. That place doesn't open until around 8"

Ianto gently pushes Jack off him "I've got to go to work" Ianto huffs, grabbing a clean pair of boxers. "I'll see you later for a drink. Ok?" Ianto asks without looking at Jack. He walks over to his wardrobe, taking out a pair of jeans, top and dress shoes, "Sure" Jack sighs looking at Ianto. "Ianto is there something your hiding from me?" Ianto spins around to look at Jack when he's final dressed "No" he lies.

Jack gets out of bed before walking over to stand in front of Ianto "What is it?" Jack places his hand on Ianto's cheek gently. Ianto leans into his touch "It's nothing to worry about" he smiles when he feels Jack pull him into a hug "Whatever is it you can tell me" Ianto sniffs trying to hold back the tears "But I don't even know you" Jack sighs "Fair enough, how about you skip work and spend the day with me" Ianto nods "Sure".

Jack smiles happily as he gets changed back into his clothes quickly "Come one sexy" he takes Ianto's hand in his "Where do you want to go first?" "You choose" he smiles. On their way out the door, Ianto sends each boss a quick text saying that he is sick and couldn't come into work. So that meant that he could have the whole day with Jack.

0000000000000000000000

Sorry it's so short.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like this.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jack walked beside Ianto down the streets of Cardiff "What's wrong?" Ianto sighs walking into a café "You're not going to let this go are you?" Jack shook his head "Fine. I'll tell you, but you can't freak out" Jack nodded sitting down on one of the leather chairs facing Ianto. He ordered two streaming hot coffee's. "Ok first of all you know that I dance" Jack nodded "Yes, that's where we met"

Ianto looked down at his hands "I also have another job" he could hear Jack moving around in his seat but still refused to look into his eyes "I sell…" Ianto was cut off by the waitress placing their coffees down on the coffee table between them "Thanks" Jack muttered "Carry on" Ianto lifted his coffee resting it on his knee staring into the hot drink.

"I sell myself" Ianto closed his eyes waiting on Jack to scream at him or walk out, but nothing. Not a single word. After five minutes of nothing Ianto risked looking up "Jack?" Ianto asked as more of a whisper. Jack didn't look mad he didn't even look shock. He was just sipping away at his coffee then finally he said "I know" Jack sighed putting his cup down. Ianto looked at him in shock. "What do you mean you know?" Ianto looked at him confused, how could he possibly know. No ones knows, not even his closest friends.

Jack moved to sit down next to Ianto. He took the cup from his hands placing it on the table next to his "I know. Because I sort of did a back ground check of you" Ianto looked at him shocked "What? Why?" "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that in my job I need to know who I am getting involved with before anything happens" Ianto looked at him opened mouthed "Do you enjoy your other job?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes "No. But it's a way of paying the bills. I only sleep with woman. Old married woman mostly. I haven't slept with man, yet, my pimp as you would call her arranged it for tomorrow, but I..I...I don't want to" Ianto sniffed "Oh Yan" Jack pulls Ianto into a loving hug. The reason why Ianto got involved in selling himself was terrible to say the least, but that would have to wait for another time.

"What is it about you that make me feel so at ease?" Jack chuckled "I just have that effect on people" Ianto pulled back from the hug smiling "I've only known you about a week and yet I felt ashamed of tell you about my other job. I don't understand why I feel so connected to you. I bet you think I'm crazy for saying that." before Jack could answer he felt Ianto lips on his. Jack quickly responds to the kiss.

They only pulled back from the kiss when air was needed "Come on finish your coffee and we'll hit the shops. As long as you're with me you don't have to worry about money." Ianto intertwined his fingers with Jack. "You don't know me. I can't ask you to do that" Jack smiled "You're not asking, I'm offering. You don't have to sell yourself anymore Yan. I know you don't really know me but if you let me, I'll protect you as best as I can. Starting with shopping today and then calling your pimp. Do you want to stop selling yourself?"

Ianto nodded "Yes" Jack smiled "Good. I'll call her tomorrow and quit for you" Ianto smiled "Thanks Jack" Jack give him a quick kiss on his cheek "Your welcome Yan" Ianto finished his coffee, watching Jack sipping away at his drink. He felt to content with him. This man who came into his life just a week ago. And he really loved the way his said his name even more so when he called him 'Yan'.

00000000000000000000000000

Please review

Sorry there so short, I haven't had time to write a long chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto waited for Jack to finish his coffee. When Ianto reached into his pocket to pay for the coffees, Jack stopped him "It's on me" Jack handed the waitress the money and a tip, before taking Ianto's hand and heading out the door with him. "What kinds of clothes do you want?"

Ianto looked into the windows of the different shops as they walked down the street. "No idea." He turned to look at Jack "Jack I mean it you don't have to look after me. You're better off without me." Jack lifted Ianto's hand that he held in his to give his hand a quick kiss.

"Ianto, why do you think so little of yourself?" Ianto dropped his head; "Because I'm worthless" Jack placed his other hand on Ianto's cheek "No you're not" As a respond Ianto kissed Jack with passion that was only reserved for lovers of many years.

The passers-by could have felt the sparks that flew between them as they held each other as they kissed. Ianto pulled back to look into Jack's eyes "You really are amazing" Jack kissed Ianto's cheek causing Ianto to blush. "So are you"

"Ianto Jones!" They heard a woman scream from across the road. Ianto's eyes widened clearly knowing the owner of this voice. Jack smiled sweetly at Ianto "Do you know her?" Ianto nodded his head. The woman who must have only been in her early 30's stomped across the road; she was dressed in a long blood red dress and high heels. "You said you were sick" Ianto turned to look at her. "I am I mean I was" he looked down not meeting her eyes.

Jack carried on holding Ianto's hand while he stretched out his other hand to shake the woman's hand. "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" The woman rolled her eyes before direction all her attention at Ianto. Jack dropped his hand.

"Why the fuck did you call in sick then go shopping with your boyfriend?" Ianto's eyes shot up "He's not my boyfriend…." He looked at Jack "…I don't think so" Jack sent him a reassuring smile to say we'll talk about it later. "I don't want to work for you anymore" then it clicked in Jack's head, this must be Ianto's pimp. "May I ask why?" she said.

Ianto looked at Jack for support them back at the woman "Blair, I don't have to work for you anymore. I have found someone who will help me get my life back on track. So you can…" he took a deep breath "…fuck off" Blair smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile, it was a I'll get revenge smile "Do you have any idea how much money I'll lose because of you?" Ianto shook his head "No of course you don't, and what about that man I have you booked for tomorrow, he's a big tipper"

Jack was getting more and more pissed off with this woman "Ianto said he doesn't want to work for you anymore. So leave or I'll have to call the police" Blair smirked "Fine, but you'll come back Ianto, they always do"

As soon as Blair was gone Ianto slid down the wall of the shop that he was next to, still holding on Jack's hand. Jack moved to sit down next to him "Ianto are you ok?" Ianto looked at Jack "She's a mean woman, she'll get her way. About six months ago when I was just dancing in the club, she came backstage to talk to me. I had no idea who she was. I was on the edge of getting thrown out of my flat. So she said that I could sleep with a few women and get paid for it. I thought why not, I asleep with woman anyway. But when I said I wanted to leave about a month ago, she offered more money and I needed a way of supporting myself." Jack held onto Ianto. "its ok Yan." Ianto smiled at being held by Jack "I didn't really mind having sex with those women. They were always so grateful and sweet to me. One woman cooked me cookies. I…I don't really know. I just don't want to do that anymore, not for money anyway. I want to make love to someone I'm connected with. Someone who loves me, not just fucking old married woman in hotels." He sighed.

Jack lifted Ianto's head to look into his eyes "I don't know about love, but there is something about you Ianto. Something that makes me want to shower you with kisses and protect you" he grinned. "Did you tell me that you like woman?" Ianto nodded "I guess, I mean I have had girlfriends in the past. It was alright" Jack smiled "Come on you." Jack helped Ianto up to his feet "Let's go shopping" he said in such a girly voice causing Ianto to chuckle "You as such a woman" Jack ginned, it worked he got Ianto to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review

Let me know what you all think


	9. Chapter 9

As the days passed Ianto and Jack got closer, going on dates and stealing kisses when they saw each other. Ianto was still dancing but he wasn't working for Blair anymore. He hadn't heard a word from her and that worried him. Ianto sat in Jack's living room with him, watching James Bond. As Ianto's eyes were glued to the television Jack was watch Ianto, smiling.

Everything seemed happy and peaceful, but something was brewing just across town, something that would change Ianto's life forever. Blair sat in a posh café drinking a latte as he thought of a way of getting her revenge. Ianto was his best client, he made the most money.

Nothing could be heard but the tap, tap, tap of her pen on the wooden table "Can you tell me why I'm here?" asked the man dressed all in black. She grinned "I want you to get Ianto Jones…bring him here" she hands him a map with a location highlighted in red. She slid the money across the table to him "The money we agreed" she smirked when he placed it in his pocket.

00000000000

So sorry this is so short, I will try and update as soon as I can.

Let me know in the reviews what you think might happen and what you want to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto's POV

Dear Diary,

It's another cold night in Cardiff, I am glad I'm at home. I really hate the weather here, but I love the people. Jack and I have been dating for about a month now, he's amazing. This last week has been weird. Blair has called me a few times, but I never answer my phone. I even went as far as to change my number, but she found me.

She scares me and I know it's embarrassing to admit that, but I am scared of her. When I first started working for her I heard stories and that was all I thought they were stories about men who worked for her disappearing one night. She wouldn't do that would she?

On a brighter note I have decided to take the big step with Jack and have sex. I am a little nervous about it. I have never been with a man before, but I trust and I think that I am really falling for me. Wish me luck.

...

I walked over to my front door after hiding my diary under my bed; I could hear my heart beat in my chest. Once I reached the door, took a deep breath then opened the door. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

He was wearing his large army coat and was holding a bunch of roses. He leaned close to me and kissed me sweetly. Every time he kisses me I can't help but smile and when he looks at me the way he does I blush.

I leaned against him when I felt his arms wrap around me. I couldn't stop my hands as they went through his hair "Did you get caught out in the rain?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…can I take a shower? I don't want to get sick" he asked. I nodded as I made my way to the living room, I couldn't help but blush. The idea of him standing naked in my house with the water running down his body, I felt myself shiver. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the water running. I turned around and saw his clothes sitting on the couch. He must have gotten naked here, I blushed.

I decided to just wait on him and watch a James Bond movie. I always wanted to be James Bond, fight the bad guys a get the girl or in my case get the guy. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing Jack sitting in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist next to me "Tired?" he asked sweetly. I bite my lip and smiled at him when I'm with him I just seem to lose my words.

I couldn't keep the moan in when he ran his skilled tongue a cross my neck. "I want you" I whisper to him.

He smirks against my neck "You got me"

I pulled back to look into his eyes "No. I mean I want all of you"

His eyes lit up "Are you sure?" he asks, running his hand up my thigh.

00000000000000000000000

Please review

I changed the mistakes


End file.
